


3 Years

by NobodyButYou98



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Later on in story there probably will be sighns of, No revnents, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, back after 3 years, just normal people trying to survive in this world, or curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyButYou98/pseuds/NobodyButYou98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly where highschool sweethearts. After high school Nicole enlisted in the army while Waverly continued study at university. Her world was flipped upside down when she was notified that Nicole's unit had been attack and that there where no survivors. Now 3 years later Nicole is back from the bead (Not literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, for the record, i am dyslexic so any help you can give me with spelling would be great. Also i haven't really started writing yet just got a few ideas down and this short, short thing to see if anything people would be interested in. I don't know how often i would update because senior year of highschool... Yay! (she proclaimed with a bunch of sarcasm). so yeah let me know if you could imagine reading more ill try to get more out by end of next week.

Waverly: Present

There is music softly played from the kitchen bringing her from awake, the empty spot next to her is still warm meaning that she hasn’t been alone for long. She shifts in her spot feeling the sheets against her naked skin, before pulling them off and getting out of bed. 

She sees clothes scattered around the bedroom, mostly on the floor but a few articles are hanging from the dresser and chairs. Smiling remembering how they hadn't really been paying attention to where their clothes ended up the night before between their hungry kisses. 

She grabbed a shirt from the floor before pulling it down over her head, caressing her pregnant belly ones the shirts were in place. The brunet walked down the stairs in search of the source of the music finding the radio playing next to a dancing redhead, who was very... naked. 

Waverly stood by the door frame enjoying her wifes “dance moves” until Nicole turned around and saw her watching. “Good morning my pretty girl” she paused as she looked down and placed a hand on Waverly's stomach “and good morning to you too.” She looks back at her wife and places a kiss on her lips “you ruined my surprise”

Waverly smirks “oh really, and what surprise would that be”

“Breakfast, in bed, which is now ruined because you are no longer in bed.”

“You spoil me. How did I end up so lucky to have you.”

“Mom”

“What? Nicole?”

“Mommy, mommy wake up”

“What, Nicole are you ok”

She opened her eyes to find small hazel eyes looking back.

“Mommy! Someone at door.” 

It takes her a moment to realize what her daughter is saying as she's still drowsy with sleep. She blinks, once, twice. There is a knock at the door and the brunet gets out of bed, looking down at the three years old sitting on her knees with her arms raised up in the air. Waverly raises an eyebrow before lifting up the smaller girl. “I thought to where a big girl now?”

“I am big girl now. But tired.” right on cue the toddler yawned. 

“Mmmmm, I can see that. Let's go see who is at the door this time of day, eh?”

The toddler nodded her head before placing it in the crock of her mother's neck. The walk from the bedroom to the front door is short, down the stairs and through the living room, during the walk Waverly wonders who it possibly could, only being able to think of the last time she was in a similar situation. She shakes her head trying to rid her head of the painful memory. She reaches for the doorknob and opens the door, and is meet with the face of a woman she hasn’t seen in far too long.

“Nicole” she whispers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly: 13 Years ago

“What do you mean you enlisted in the army? This is a joke, right? Please tell me this is a joke, Nicole!” Waverly turned to yell at her girlfriend before resuming her pacing. She'd never yelled at her girlfriend before. But the redhead had just told her that she enlisted in the army, The Army! 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why wait until now to tell me?” The brunet looked at Nicole waiting for a reply, she was met with her girlfriend sitting at the end of her queen sized bed with her head in her hands. 

The soon to be solder’s khaki shorts and dark blue button up made Waverly’s white bed sheets seem even whiter than normal, but that was the last thing on Waverly’s mind right at that moment. How could Nicole do this to her?

Ok, that wasn’t completely fair. The redhead does come from a military family, she shouldn’t be too surprised, it just hurt that she wasn’t told sooner. 

The brunet sighed before walking over to her girlfriend and sat beside her. She looked over at the older woman before she leaned her head against a strong shoulder and sighed. The Brunet wanted answers, but in all honesty, Nicole might not have an answer to them all. The soon to be solder wouldn’t hurt her girlfriend intentionally, but it doesn’t hurt any less that this was kept a secret for so long.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I, I wanted to,” The redhead's voice broke at the end. She sighs and looks over at Waverly before speaking again. “I just didn’t know how. I didn’t want, I couldn’t. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking. I just knew that in two days we graduate and in 2 weeks you’ll be leaving for Toronto.” She slowly rises and continues speaking while fidgeting with her hand and pacing. “Waverly. You know what you want to do, you're gonna go to Toronto and study history and ancient languages. You know that you're going to University. I mean you’ve already been accepted and you have been since November. I, on the other hand, do not. I don’t know what I’m going to do, plus you need money to pay for whatever the scholarship doesn't cover. Which is still a lot of money. The money we don’t have. And I know you said that you’ll be getting a job. But that probably not going to be nearly enough. Plus a few years in the army might help me in the future. And we both know it was either this or the police academy. This way we don’t need to worry about extra cost with the academy and the army just happened to pay quite a lot more in comparison to becoming a cop which means that I can keep up with your school payments. So we won’t have to worry about getting loans.” Nicole stops pacing and walked back to her seat on the bed. 

Waverly let her girlfriend finish speaking before she interrupted. She knew Nicole needed to talk this out without being disturbed or distracted. And as much as she hates to admit it, the redhead was right. But the thought of her girlfriend being gone at a year on maybe more at the end caused her stomach to knot itself together. She knows what the older woman went through when her parents were always away on tour. She also knows what Nicole went through when they died. And she knows that she falls apart if she got the same news about her own girlfriend.

“Won’t you be gone for long periods at a time. And it’s dangerous. You could get hurt or killed. I can’t lose you. I go crazy when I can’t see you over the weekend I don’t know what I will do when I can’t see you for a month at a time.” 

“Actually, I would be gone for 6 months most. Apparently, they want to create a unit kinda like special ops. But they are making the unit from scratch. So they get new recruits and use those recruits for the unit. The only soldiers with experience so to speak will be our supervisors.”

“That doesn't make me feel better, at all. In fact, that just makes me feel more terrified than I was a few minutes before. Are they crazy? Sending” she looks over to her girlfriend. But she gets up and starts pacing once again, a hand on her chin while she tries to think of what to say “How many recruits?”

“50, bu-” 

“Sending 50 kids, because that’s what you are, kids over to a war zone when they basically have no training or experience and with little support from people with experience. They are sending you on a suicide mission. No, you are not doing this. I won’t allow it. They can send someone else.” The brunet could no longer stop the tears from falling. 

Nicole jumped the few steps that separated her and her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her. “Hey, shh, it’s going to be ok. I would be gone for 4 months, at most 6 if there is an emergency. I will be home for a minimum of 2 months before being gone for 4 months, max 6. The unit will have at most 50 recruits we will be subunits of 16 or 17. And we will rotate. My unit will be the first unit out in October, after two months unit 2 will arrive, two months after that unit 3 and my unit will probably go home. They want 2 teams there at a time, one as lead and one as a backup in case something were to happen and when the lead teams left the backup team becomes lead and the team that arrives will become backup. And as I said the pay is good, really good. And it will only improve over time especially with a promotion.” 

Nicole guided Waverly back to the bed. The redhead laid down first with the smaller girl on top of her. The brunette lifted her head and looked into the brown eyes that she loves so much. She still had tears running down her face and Nicole's heart broke at the sight. She didn’t really know what to say or do besides hold her. 

“None of them, I’ll let you look over the contract, so you can see exactly what’s going to happen. I promise. Ok.” 

She places her arms on Nicole’s torso and side and buries her head in the crook of her neck, The arms around her shoulder and waist tighten their hold around her pulling her closer to the person they belong to. Waverly takes a deep breath before asking one of the questions she’d been trying to avoid throughout the argument.

“When are you leaving?” 

The soon to be solder stiffens under her. “Soon-ish. Basic training starts a week after your first day of Uni, so we have all summer together. We can still go to Toronto in two weeks and look at apartments, then move our stuff and settle down before doing some sightseeing around the city. Plus, part of the contract says that they will be paying for half our rent during the time that I’m with them and your scholarship stands for a quarter of the rent. Which means we can get that condo you wanted on Blue Jays Way. Also, I might have already gotten the Condo on Blue Jays Way…” 

Waverly looked up from Nicole's neck and saw the dimpled smile she loved so much.

“Really?” She squealed before straddling her girlfriend’s waist and peppered kisses all over her face, the petite brunette jumped up and down on the bed, clapping her hands like a kid when Nicole nodded at her question. The two lovers were too caught up in the moment to hear the footsteps rushing up the stairs and slamming the door open.

“What! What's happening, is everything ok?” 

She ceased her jumping and turned to her bedroom door to see her mother frantically looking around her bedroom for any signs of danger. 

“No mom, everything is fine.” She said with a 20-watt smile plastered on her face. 

“Okay then, why don’t you explain to me what is causing the good mood down in the kitchen while you help me with the groceries.” She turns to look at Nicole “You too, Nicole.” The older woman flashed them a smile before turning around and heading back downstairs leaving the couple alone.

“We should head down and help your mom,” Nicole said while the smaller girl got off her and the bed. She walked toward Waverly and wrapped her arms around her waist before burying her head in Waverly's hair smelling her coconut shampoo as she took in a deep breath. 

Waverly leaned back in her girlfriend's arms and wrapped her own around Nicole’s neck before leaning in for a kiss. Nicole deepened the kiss and what started off as a quick peck quickly escalated to a makeout session.

“Today would be nice!” She hears her mom yell from the kitchen.

She laughed into the kiss before pulling away and heading downstairs to join her mom. She could hear Nicole's groan from the hallway before her girlfriend decided to join her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole: 12 years ago

“Oy! Haught, wake up it’s your stop.” Nicole jumps when Jason O’conner nudges her from his seat beside her. It takes her a moment to wake up from her sleep hazed. She looks out to see Clarence Square park full of families enjoying the nice warm weather. There are a few people walking or jogging around with their dogs. Which reminded Nicole she would have to take Willow out on a run after she pics her and Carmen from Wynonna's tomorrow afternoon. “Cap! You ok over there?”

“Huh? Oh yeah just stuck in my own thoughts. Thanks for the wake-up call O’conner.” She treads her read hair through the opening at the back of her maple leaves cap. She had switched from her Standard military uniform to a pair dark blue washed jeans shorts and a black tank top. She rises from her seat and reached for her bag in the compartment storage over their seats. 

On her way to the front of the bus she started thinking of how the army duffle bag was heavier then one would expect, there were just a handful of shirts and pants, along with her laptop, or pad, and that was about it. There wasn’t much else she brought along with her overseas, so why was it so heavy.

“Bye cap!” Came a chorus of voices from behind her shaking her from her thoughts. She looks back down the aisle at all the faces that she called her friends and family. Because that is what they are, they put their lives in each other's hands, they rely on each to make sure that they would get home to their loved one. She smiles at the thought of how quick they all had become so close. This was their second tour so far and it most definitely wouldn't be the last. She trusted every man and woman on this buss and nothing would change that, she just hoped that they felt the same, she wanted to be a good leader, someone that her group could. Someone the entire unit could trust not just her subunit, but at the moment her unit was more important.

She turns to the bus driver “thanks for the ride Mrs. Green, say hi to that family of yours when you get home.” Jessica green had somehow also become part of their family, she was their pilot and driver, and the best part was that she loved it. Mrs. Green was always smiling, she had been a fighter pilot for 20 years before she decided she wanted to spend more time at home, on the ground, and with her family. She and her husband had been high school sweethearts and their 30th anniversary was coming up in a few months. Her youngest out of 3 children just happened to one of Nicole’s soldiers and one of her best at that.

“You know I will Haught. You still need to bring that beautiful girl of your over to our house for dinner as a thank you for keeping our Sarah safe.” The older woman smiles up at the solder and winks.

The redhead laughs “I know, and we will be joining you one day, I promise. Sarah keeps talking about the leek and bacon pie that your husband makes and it’s sound like the best thing in the world.”

“You bet your sweat as it is Cap. Dad makes the meanest pie you’ll ever eat.”

Sarah’s comment made both the Sergeant and driver laugh more than they were before.

“ I’ll keep you to that Green.” The redhead looks back at her unit before bidding them goodbye. “I’ll see your sorry asses in 4 months but no sooner, later would be nice but unlikely, but any sooner than that and I might just go crazy.” She says as she walks off the bus. The Sergeant was instantly hit with the August humidity and started making her way Spadina Ave by Clarence Square park where Wynonna was meant to pick her up.

She wandered around before spotting the familiar brunet. “God I’ve missed you!” She walks towards a grinning Wynonna before walking past her and straight for her matte black 1969 Camaro SS and leaning forward hugging the hood of the car. 

“Really.” Wynonna deadpanned. She crossed her arms under her chest and stared at the soldier as she walked passed her and towards the car. “I mean really. You’re walking to your car before your sister in law.” To be fair it was a beautiful car. And she had restored it herself. But still, the photographer felt like she had a right to be ‘hurt’, meaning she stood to the side and pouted like a toddler who had just been told they couldn’t have another cookie before dinner.

“Ok, first of all, you’re not my sister in law, Waverly and I are not engaged let alone married. Secondly, you know how long it took me to restore her. She is my baby after Waverly, so yes, she comes before you. And I haven't seen her in 5 months let me indulge in having her back.” The redhead smirked towards the older brunet while standing up. They both know she’s not serious, but it’s always fun to tease.

“You and Waverly have been together for almost 4 years. And let me tell you, you two get grosser and grosser for each year your together. Its supposed to be the other way around. You’re supposed to get sick of each other, not fall even more in love.” The older woman and her little speech with a fake gag to emphasize how she feels. 

“You’re just jealous. Now, tell me has anything exciting happened in your life since I left?” Nicole was curious if Wynonna had any new adventures going on. Being a wildlife photographer she gets to travel around quite a lot, which had been a dream of hers since she was a child.

“Nah, the same old you know. Vancouver was beautiful, we focused on Capilano Suspension Bridge and Grouse Mountain this time around and then we had time off so we stopped by the Chinese garden, aquarium and the art museum. I wanted to stay a bit longer so I could avoid the August humidity here but, here I am. Not much I can do about it now. Now let’s go before we die.” Wynonna threw the keys towards the redhead before she made her way over to the passenger side.

Nicole opens the driver's seat door and throws her back into the backseat before getting comfortable and starts the ignition. She turns down Spadina Ave and makes her way towards Blue Jays Way.

“When does Waves’ history class end?” she asks Wynonna absentmindedly trying to concentrate on the road as well as calculate how much time she would have to prepare dinner. 

“Eh.” The Brune takes up her phone opens up her gallery trying to find her photocopy the younger woman’s schedule. “4. But then she has a short shift at Shorties. So she won’t be home until 7, 8 at the latest. Which means you got another 6 hours or so.” Her phone vibrates causing her to smile at whatever she just got a notification about.

“Good.” The redhead was too focused on driving that she didn’t notice the change in her friend's mood. She drove past her condo parking lot and continues down the street, toward Rogers Centre.

“Where are you going?” Wynonna turns in her seat to look at the driver, giving her a questioning look before she gets an idea of where they might be heading. And when her suspicion was correct she gave her friend a look of disbelief “Really?”

“Timmies?” The redhead answered weakly and shoot the brunet a sheepish smile before turning back towards the road. 

“Really? I’m mean really Haught, the first thing you do is a drive to Horton's? What does my sister see in you? You’re like obsessed with that place, not that I blame you, timbits for the win, but it’s the first thing you when getting back from being abroad for 5 months.” 

“Yes, I’m driving to Timmies. As you said TimBits for the win I also want a hash brown or two and a double-double. Is that too much to ask for. And when it comes to your sister… I haven’t the slightest clue. I can’t answer your question about that, sorry.” She parks the car before turning on the engine. “Now wait here, I’ll be out in a sec.” She gets out of the car closing the door before jogging to the entrance of Tim Hortons. 

The soldier was met with silence when she walked into the cafe, it was empty besides the few customers and the staff that was starting their shift or ending it. There was an older man sitting at one of the booths holding a picture while she drank water he had ordered, probably a black coffee. Nicole had seen him around before, he used to come here with his wife, but stopped a year or two ago, and starting sitting with the picture instead. The redhead looked around the cafe once more before walking up to the counter, where she was meet with a familiar face.

“How may I help- Nicole!” The blond that was working the counter, smiled at the redhead before she ran around the desk giving the taller woman a hug. “What are you doing here.” The barista paused and pulled away before continuing. ”Waverly said that you wouldn’t be home for another month?”

“Hey, Chrissy. Yeah. We got sent home early. So I decided to surprise her. But since she won’t be home for another 6 ish hours I decided to get something to snack on. So, tada!” She stepped back from her girlfriends best friend before looking what types of TimBits there were. “Oh, and could you not tell her, since it’s a surprise and all?”

“Oh yeah, sure. She’s going to be so excited to see that you’re back home.” Chrissy answers as she walks back behind the counter. “So what can I get you this lovely evening. You want the usual or something else?” 

Nicole looks down sheepishly when Chrissy asks the question. She has a habit of coming here a lot. But to be fair she only gets a couple of times a year. But there is also the fact that she gets more or less the same thing every time. 10 chocolate glazed TimBits, one or two hash browns and a Double Double or an Ice Latte depending on the weather outside. 

“Yeah. The usual would be great.”

“Ok. So one or two hash browns and will it be a Double Double or Iced Latte?”

“Two and make it a Doub- actually a latte would be nice, please and thank you.”

“Coming right up. So how was it this time? Any more bullet holes?”

“Hej! It wasn't even a graze if even that. I didn’t even need stitches. And for the record no. There were no holes or grazes this time.”

“Ok, any other sort of injury that will cause Waverly to freak out?” Chrissy asks as she walks away to gather Nicole’s things.

Nicole averted her eyes before answering “Noooo… Maybe. It’s heald and everything she wouldn’t even know anything had happened if I don’t tell her but, I’m going to tell her because that is what we agreed upon.”

“Good. Here are your TimBits, hashbrowns and Latte.” She hands Nicole the takeaway bag and cup. 

Nicole reaches into her back pocket to get her wallet but was interrupted by Chrissy.

“Don’t even think about it Haught, this one is on the house now get home so you can prepare your surprise for Waves. Sho, sho.” 

“Ok, ok. I’m leaving. Gez.” She turns to leave but stops midway to place a couple of dollars in the tip jar. “Bye!” She can hear Chrissy sigh and knows she is rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

“What took you so long!” She looks up to see Wynonna impatiently standing by the car taping her foot and looking rather annoyed.

“What do you mean? I was gone for a few minutes. And for the record, Chrissy was working so we had a small chat.” 

“A few, you were gone for 15. And of course, you stopped to talk to her. It’s not like I have anywhere to be!” She opens the passenger door and slams it shut. 

“Oh really. And where would that be?” She asks as she opens her door and sends a mischievous look towards Wynonna.

Wynonna blushes before uttering out a faint “Nevermind.”

“Is your bike parked at the apartment or do I need to drop you off somewhere?”

“Nah I have the bike so I’m good. So what are your plans for tonight?” She asks before picking up her phone to text someone.

“Eh. I need to see what groceries we have at home and then go shopping for whatever items I need to make dinner and dessert. And I was also thinking that we could watch a movie or something before heading to bed. But we'll just have to see how things progress once she gets home.” She finished her sentence with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Ew. Say no more. Please, I’m begging you.” She looks at Nicole with discus before turning her attention back to her phone.

Nicole rolls her eyes before she turns into the complex parking lot and parks in the space for their condo.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly: 12 years

Waverly had just finished restocking the fridge with the missing or and or few drinks when Shorty walked into the bar from the backroom with a box of different juice and alcohols. 

“Waverly, why don’t you go and head on home. I can take care of things until Jamie and the rest of the shift arrives before the night crowd comes bearing in.” Her stops behind the counter and looks down at her, there was a light smile on his face, one full of love. During her time working at shorties, it had quickly become a home, Shortys had become somewhat of a father figure to her.

“Are you sure. I could finish restocking the glass fridge and the snacks before I head home. It’s not like I’m in a hurry to get home or something.” she trails off with a solemn look on her face and cast down her eyes, soon Nicole would be home soon, just not soon enough. She had been gone for 5 months, and Waverly knows that 5 months is short compared to what the average tour with the military was, however it still felt like an eternity to her.

“Hey, she’ll be home before you know it.” He looks at her with a reassuring smile. “Now sho. I’m sure you have some essay that needs to be written or something similar. So go. And take it easy at home if nothing less. But your studies are a priority, don't want to slack off so you end up working in my bar for the rest of your life.” He winks at her before heading back to his office

The brunet laughs before raising, her joints cracked a bit from being in a crouched position for so long. “Ok. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night Shorty!” Waverly shouts her goodbye before grabbing her coat from behind the counter before walking around the counter and out of the bar. The parking lot was mostly deserted, there were handful of cars on the parking lot, all of them belonging to the bartenders. It was warm out so she decided to just carry the jacket on her arm instead of wearing it.

“Hey, Earp.” The bartender turns around to see the night shift walking towards her, well probably towards the bar which she just happens to be standing in front off. Jessie and Kate were in the front hand in hand. The younger brunet looked at the joints hands before looking up at the couple with a smug look. The darker woman looked at her with a sheepish look “What? Ok hush, not a word.”

“Eek, Took you long enough. Finally how long? Who started it?” Waverly was asking questions to the couple who stopped in front of her while the rest of the group headed inside. All of them shaking their heads at the girls.

“Who do you think. It’s not like miss cocky over here was ever going to do anything.” Replied the shorter one out of the couple. “Now we will continue this conversation at a later time, we” Kate pointed her thumb back and forth between her and Jassie. “And you” she points at Waverly “need to go home. You’ve had school all day, it may be the weekend tomorrow but I recommend that you head to bed early so you can get as much sleep as possible. Knowing you, you’ll probably be up at dawn studying anyway. So go home and rest and relax.”   
“If not for yourself do it for us. We are the ones working on a Friday night, you are not. So go” Jessie had a look of hatred as she commented on the shift they had.

The now of duty bartender raised her hands before she reached into her coat for her car keys. “I’m on my way” she held up the key while walking backward toward her burgundy 2006 BMW 3 Series 330i. “See I’m walking towards the car, with my car keys.” She unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat while placing her coat on the passenger's seat. “I’m getting into my car and about to start the engine.!” She shut the door laughed as the couple walked away. 

The brunette let out a heavy sigh before she leaned her head against the steering wheel. Her right-hand fidgets with the necklace Nicole had given to her right before she needed to leave for training. “I miss you,” she whispers to no but herself, wishing that somehow Nicole would hear her. She sat up straight and started the ignition before pulling out of the parking lot.

The bartender had never really seen the point in getting a car just so she could drive to and from work, which happens to be a couple of blocks from the condo. Nicole, on the other hand, had made her promise to drive, especially while working late shifts, at least while she was away and couldn’t pic her up. So she does, maybe if she keeps Nicoles promise, the redhead will keep her to always come home.

The drive was short and before really noticing the brunet had parked the car next to her lover's car. The redhead had been ecstatic when she had finished restoring the old classic. The car had been the soldier's grandfathers that she had gotten when he died. Along with her mother, Nicole ad restored it from the time she was 13 until she was 17, the last year the work on it alone after her mother died January the year before. It had been her way of keeping her mother with her and now all new matte black 1969 Camaro SS.

There was an inside joke going around their group of friends and family that Nicole loved the car more than she Waverly. They both know that it’s not true. But the car does mean more to Nicole than Waverly could or would ever imagine. 

She walked into the building and toward the elevator, she normally takes the stairs even though they live on the 8th floor. Today was not a normal day though, Nicole had told her at the 4-month mark that they would have to say two more months but that was the max and then they would come home for at least 3 months because of the extension.

She just hoped that her lover didn’t come home with any more wounds. Last time it took Nicole almost an hour to calm her down over a graze she couldn’t imagine what would happen if it was more severe this time around. Just the thought of the soldier being wounded made her shudder and panic for a moment.

The elevator piling indicating she was on her floor and when the doors opened she step off. The hallway was dark and she didn’t have it in her to turn on the lights so she walks blindly down the hall, not really wanting to enter the empty apartment. The front door had a sticker welcoming people into Nicole Haughts and Waverly Earp’s apartment. She stopped in front of the front door grabbed her keys and unlocked it. She braced herself for the silence that normally welcomed her as well as the meowing from Carmen and claws against wooden floors from Willow, Instead, she was meet with soft music playing from what the brunet assumed to be the kitchen as well as the smell of freshly cooked food.

“Wynonna!? Is that you? I thought you had plans for tonight?.” she hangs her coat and keys in their place before walking towards the kitchen.” Willow, Carmen. Come here, girls. Gir-” She tensed up when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Lips were pressed against her neck before the person behind her talked.

“Snob and cuddle are at is at Wynonna’s. So we have the place to yourself and she won’t disturb our first night back together.” Nicole placed another kiss on her neck before letting her go and dragging an awestruck Waverly to the kitchen. The shorter girls though ran a mile an hour trying to process what was happening. Everything passed the brunet's eyes in a haze, barely noticing that the redhead had dragged into another room

“You. What. How. Nicole.” She squeals before pouncing her girlfriend and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. 

Nicole caught her with ease she placed her hand under Waverly’s ass while her girlfriend wraps her legs and arms around her body. Nicole started laughing when Waverly moved to prepare kiss all over her face and before she stopped at her neck and breathed in her scent. 

“Hi, baby.” Nicole sighs when she felt tears against her neck. She walked over to the zink and placed the petite woman on the counter so the could wrap her arms around her girlfriend's back. She places one hand on Waverly's neck and started to play with her hair while whispering soothing nothings into her ear.

Waverly lifts her head up from Nicole’s should “Hi.” she says with a little laugh while sniffling a smile on her face. “I didn’t think you’d be home for another month. 

“I wasn’t. But we finished earlier than expected so we got to go home early. Plus we are going to get the extra month we were supposed to stay there is free time, which means I have 5 extra weeks to spend with you.” She moved her hands to Waverly’s face and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that still lingered in her eyes.

Waverly placed one last kiss on Nicole’s lips before jumping off the counter and walking toward the dinner table where there was: a bottle of wine, two red wine glasses a jug of water, candles, flowers. As well as plates and cutlery, everything was set up perfectly and beautifully. It made the brunet wonder how long the solder had been planning and preparing their evening together.

“Why don’t you take a seat while I get the food from the oven?” The redhead interrupted the shorter girls thought as she asked the question. “Waverly? Did you hear me?”

“Do you want me to change?” 

“What?”

“I mean you are, wearing that beautiful fitting black dress, and you’ve made the fantastic dinner. Yet here I am, wearing a crop-top with ‘shories’ on it. Shouldn't I wear something better looking, anything better looking than that?”

“Nope.” Nicole answered popping the ‘p’. “You look great just like that.All I need for tonight is your beautiful self” She walked over to the oven. “Plus, there won't be a lot of wearing once dinner is finished I have plans for you young lady.”

The redhead's comment caused the brunet to get lost on her own though. Seeing her lover bent over like that caused her to want nothing more than to-

“Hey, you ok over there.” 

Waverly looked up and was met with Nicole’s smug gaze. “Huh?”

“You looked… Lost in thought. Anything I can help you with?” Nicole’s smug look stayed while she walked over to the table placing a piece of salmon and two spoons of rising on their plates.

Waverly blushed before stuttering out a “Later.”

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Nicole turned back around to place the now empty pots and oven pan in the sink.

“Later. You can help me out later.” Waverly replied with a more stable tone.

“With pleasure.” Nicole winks towards Waverly before cutting a piece of her grilled salmon and rise. 

Waverly looked down at her plate. Before following Nicole’s lead in eating. 

The rest of the meal consisted of small talk and a comfortable silence. They often got caught staring at the other throughout the meal, both knowing what would happen once they were finished with dessert. They knew they could skip dessert and dinner, but they wanted to enjoy the others company and take it easy before… catching up, so to speak.

Waverly hadn’t realized she had zoned out at the thought of what the night might bring but blushed when Nicole finally caught her attention.

“You ready for dessert?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole: 10 Years ago

“Ok, that’s all for now. You're dismissed, finish your ‘chores’ and then take it easy.” Nicole said to O'Connell and Green. “Oh and if you see Kya tell her I want to see her when she has time.”

“Will do cap.” They saluted her before leaving her tent to finish their daily tasks. She’s still trying to get used to the new rank. She doesn't understand why she was promoted the way she was, not that she was really complaining the pay is even better and she has more freedom when it comes to decisions surrounding her unit.

The officer looks down at the document placed on her desk. Sighing she decides to look at them once more just to be sure. This was not their month. Their unit was two months into their 6th tour. And yet nothing had been going to plan. The remaining 2 units had encountered a few bumps on this latest assignment, she can't really blame them, it’s hard to work when the people involved are dead or missing but still they had yet to find a single lead.

The only good thing about this day so far is Nicole’s weekly video chat with Waverly. The redhead looks down at her watch before opening her laptop and logged into Skype. Before she even had time to blink Waverly was already calling her. She accepts the call and sighs at the sight of her girlfriend on the screen. “Hi.” She whispers.

“Hey, baby. You look like shit. You're not getting any sleep are you?” The brunette's voice was laced with concern. 

“I get enough sleep to get by. I miss you. I should be used to not sleeping next to you by now, but I’m not. I can’t wait you be back home.” The redheads' eyes were soft and full of love

“Me too. How is it going over there? Still stressed?” Nicole had been telling Waverly a but about the newest assignment and how out of control it was, how they were running out off time yet no closer to solving it now then they were 10 months ago.

“Yeah, a bit. Look at what we talk about last week. I thi-”

“Not now. I want this to be a conversation we have face to face in the same room not miles apart over a screen. So don’t worry about it now, you have enough stress, don’t add this to the list.” 

“Ok, I love you-you know? Just a little warning. I have a feeling this is going to be one of those times where we need to stay for more than 4 months. But that means we'll probably get a 3 month leave so that's good.”

The redhead could see her girlfriend’s face fall on the news. 

“I’m sorry. You know I would be home at the 4-month mark if I could. But this case is taking its toll, we don’t really know what to do to make it better. And Unit Roy’s team is staying longer than they should because we need more people on board for this.”

“You sure this isn’t just a sneaky way to avoid our conversation.” It was meant to be a joke but the solder could hear the insecurities in her partner's voice

“Waverly I.”

“Incoming” 

“Nicole! What’s-”

“I have to go! I'll get to you as soon as I can ok. I love you”

“I love you too be careful”

Nicole slams the laptop closed before sprinting out from her tent. There is gunfire everywhere, from both of the parties. “Simmons! Get over here!”

Jasmine Simmons rushes up to her captain and stops a few centimeters away. “I want you to grab Jacobs, McNally, Roy, and Cote to gather up the civilians and get them to safety, that will be your priority. Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma'am. We’re on it.” She salutes the redhead before running off to find her comrades and deliver the order. 

The Officer looks around the camp seeing a mixture of civilians and soldiers running around. “Mr. Azikiwe help my soldiers gather up your people and get them out of here to safety.” 

“Yes, Miss Haught.” 

The soldier watched the villager run toward the soldier she had placed to get the villagers away from there.

The next thing Nicole knows she is flying through the air and crashes onto the ground and everything turns black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has been updated a bit, I have kinda started working on it again and the next chapter is in the works as we speak, or as you read this message, so hopefully it will be up by the end of the week. after almost a year...

Waverly: 10 Years ago

Waverly had a hard time breathing she couldn't breathe in enough air, it started as calm breaths but they quickly escalated until she was hyperventilating. The brunet started feeling for her phone not being able to focus her eyes enough to see it. Out of memory, she clicks on the last phone call hoping it was someone that she could have come over to help her.

“Hey waves!” came the chipper voice of Chrissy from the other end. Waverly didn’t answer, couldn't answer she couldn’t calm down enough to think let alone speak. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, Ok. Just hang in there.” The line went dead, she clutched the phone in her hand as though it were the only thing keeping her together. She didn’t know how much time had passed by the time she felt the familiar arms of her best friend wrapped around her, it could have been a few minutes or a few hours. She didn’t know and she honestly didn’t care. 

“Waverly!” The blond shook the brunet's shoulder trying to get her attention, finally, the panicking woman looked the blonde in the eyes, they were scared and welling up with tears. “Hey, what’s going on.” 

“Nicole. And, there was an explosion and gunshots and.” Waverly stopped speaking when the sobs got in the way. 

The barista had pulled the bartender closer when the few tears turned into a full blown sob. “Ok, it’s going to be ok. It’s going to be ok.” She rubbed what she hoped to be comforting circles on the sobbing girls back, praying that the redhead was ok. “Dammit Nicole,” she whispered knowing the brunet can’t hear her.

They sat on the couch until Waverly had cried herself to sleep. She got her phone and called her boss giving him the short version of what was happening and that she would be staying home for the next few days.

She clicked the icon and heard the ringing, “Hey you need to get over to Waverly now, something’s happened to Nicole.” She paused as the person on the other end spoke. “No, she’s sleeping right now. And if we're lucky she’ll sleep until tomorrow.” Another pause. “Yeah ok see you in 10.” She placed her phone on the table before reaching for the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. She unfolded the purple blanket over them before wrapping her arms around the small brunet once again.

The barista hears a bike outside and knows that Wynonna just arrived. And a few seconds later the front door opens and she hears two pair of footsteps walk in. She lifts her right hand to notify Wynonna and whoever else just walk in on where they were.

“Hey.” Wynonna crouched beside the two on the couch and placed a hand on her sister's head. Not knowing what else to do. 

Nicole stirred before whimpering “Nicole.”

“That woman better be ok. Or I’ll kill her myself.”

Chrissy didn’t answer Wynonna she just continued to comfort Waverly the best she could. The two woman looked down at the sleeping bartender. The next few days were going to be rough.

\-------------------------------

The next few days passed by in a blur not only for Waverly but for Chrissy and Wynonna too. The blond and older brunet took shifts taking care of Waverly, to make sure she ate enough food and drank enough water. But other than that the young brunet spent her days crying or sleeping, often from crying herself to exhaustion. They had yet to hear anything about Nicole and it was driving them all insane. People say no new is good new, right now they just want to know what is going on. After 3 days of patiently waiting, and watching the bartender fall apart they couldn’t stand it any longer. But there was nothing they could do. They had tried calling Nicole or the contact person that she had given them for the cases but neither of them answered.

Waverly was currently sleeping in the bedroom after spending the last few hours staring blankly at the tv. Wynonna and Chrissy were both over channel surfing while they each had a glass of juice. They both thought that they could use something stronger but decided otherwise for now. Waverly was their priority, and they need to be at their best until they figure out what to do next.

There was a knock at the front door, booth women stayed seated on the couch, however, think it was either Doc or Dolls coming back from getting them some dinner. They didn’t hear the key trying to unlock the front door the storm outside was in full force and they could barely hear anything. All of the sudden they condo was pitch black. 

“The storm must have taken down the power temporarily.” Chrissy states before getting up and walking towards the kitchen to get a couple of candles and a lighter. “Hey, Wynonna? Where are the candles? I found a lighter but no candles. 

“They are in the cupboard at the end to the right from when you walk into the kitchen. Bottom shelf.” 

“Thanks, Nick.” She walks toward the cupboard before stopping dead in her tracks and turning around to see the silhouette of the redhead standing there. The lights turn back on and Chrissy can now see the soldier standing across from her soaked from head to toe from the storm raging on outside.

“Are you stupid or just insane.” Wynonna is yell whispering. “It’s been 3 days Haught. 3 Days without any contact whatsoever. Do you have any idea what you have put us through, what you have put Waverly through.”

Nicole looked more exhausted then they had ever seen her. But by the time Wynonna was done scolding her that tired look turned to one of annoyance and rage. “Will you shut up and stop being such a godman bitch for once in your fucking life, Two soldiers are dead one civilian I have 3 addition solder in the ICU and that not my only problem a fucking American idiot thought he was the almighty god so now I have a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit to deal with as well. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now Earp, so shut up and get the hell out of my apartment.” The redhead is huffing by the time she is finished speaking, and her eyes had started to fill with tears she would not let fall. “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight.”

They watched as the soldier dragged her feet to the bedroom opening the door and closing it shut behind her.

Chrissy turns to Wynonna “Was that really necessary, you could have waited until tomorrow to ask those questions and you sure as hell did not need to talk to her with that accusatory tone. We have no clue what she’s been through, I doubt we would want to know. And we both know that she would never intentionally hurt Waverly, so how dare you accuse her of that.” Chrissy was beyond furious with how Wynonna handled that situation. She knew her best friend sister had a temper but she never thought she’d lash out at Nicole like that. Especially not now.

“I-”

“No don’t save it until tomorrow. I’m not the one you should apologize to she is. Now she asked you to leave and I’ll be damned if she has to wake with you in the apartment after that stunt. Call a cab and go home Wynonna”

Wynonna nods as an answer. Not knowing what else to say.

“Good.” Chrissy walks towards the guest room where she had her things while Wynonna grabbed her thing and left her sister apartment.  
\-------------------------------

Nicole could hear Wynonna and Chrissy, scratch that more like Chrissy, yelling in the kitchen as the walks around the bedroom getting really to sleep. She strips off all her wet clothes and put on a pair of clean and dry underwear and t-shirt before walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The redhead stared at the reflection while she brushed her teeth. She looked like she hadn’t slept for the fast 4 days, which to be fair she hadn’t. But that was about to change and she would get to sleep next to her girlfriend for the next 3 months, maybe 4 if they’re lucky.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. She stopped at the foot of the bed taking the view of her sleeping girlfriend hugging a pillow close to her chest, she slipped under the covers and wrapped her arm around the brunet wanting to feel her body against her own. 

The bartender stirred when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against someone's chest. The brunet turned around to see who it is and all the tears she thought no longer existed welled up in her eyes from reliving. “Nicole.” It came out small, smaller than she had intended as she choked on her sobs. She placed her left hand on the redhead's cheek, not knowing what else to do before she could say anything else the redhead had pulled her even tighter against her chest placing her head against the brunet's temple.

“I know baby, I know.” The redhead breathes in Waverly’s scent as she shook with her sobs against her chest and neck. “I’m here, I’m right here. Go to sleep, ok. I’ll be here when you wake up.” The smaller woman nodded her head against her neck before taking a deep breath and cuddling further into the body wrapped around her. The soldier stayed away for a few more minutes while the brunet wrapped in her arms slept, before joining her partner in the state of slumber.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
